Harriet Jones
History Early Life Harriet Jones (born 3rd June 1949, died October 2009, aged 60) was a British politician in the early 21st century who served from 2006 till 2008 as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. Jones helped the Ninth Doctor fight the schemes of the alien family known as the Slitheen. (DW: Aliens of London/'' World War III'') Later, as Prime Minister, she and the Tenth Doctor faced the Sycorax.(DW: The Christmas Invasion) She also gave her life to help summon the Tenth Doctor and Donna Noble when the Earth was invaded by the Daleks. Jones was a modest and intelligent middle-aged woman who had served her community faithfully for years without any real ambition beyond that. However, she was able to adapt quickly to the reality of the Slitheen threat, and took to the role of leadership easily, proceeding to reassure the public at the end that the crisis was over. Jones always introduced herself by flashing her identity card and saying, "Harriet Jones, MP, Flydale North." She explained that this was because her constituency is a "tiny little place" and people would not know about it. Later, as Prime Minister, she continued to flash her card and say, "Harriet Jones, Prime Minister," to which people (including the Sycorax leader and a trio of Daleks) would invariably respond that they knew who she was. She later modified her introduction to say "Harriet Jones, Former Prime Minister", flashing her passport. Whenever she does this, everyone (including the Daleks and Sycorax) responds "Yes, we know who you are". Early Career Harriet Jones was an unassuming career backbencher, serving the constituency of Flydale North. She was at 10 Downing Street when an alien spacecraft crash-landed in the River Thames in 2006. She was there to discuss plans for the Flydale Infirmary in her "tiny little" constituency. She soon discovered that the Cabinet had been infiltrated, and that the Acting Prime Minister, Joseph Green, was actually one of the Slitheen family in disguise. When the Doctor arrived at Downing Street to consult on the crash, she tried to warn his companion Rose Tyler of what was happening, but the two were pursued by the unmasked aliens. Eventually she was trapped together with the Doctor and Rose in the Cabinet Rooms and aided the Doctor in determining the Slitheen's weaknesses. As the only elected representative present, Jones gave the Doctor the order to launch a Harpoon missile at Downing Street, killing the Slitheen before they could trigger off a nuclear war. Jones, the Doctor and Rose survived thanks to the reinforced steel walls of the cabinet rooms. The Doctor told Rose that Jones was destined to be a future Prime Minister, elected for three successive terms, and the architect of Britain's Golden Age. (DW: Aliens of London/ World War Three) Prime Minister A few months after the Downing Street Incident she was made Prime Minister of the UK in 2006. During Jones' tenure, she presided over the launch of the Guinevere One space probe launched by the British Rocket Group and the extension of a Cottage Hospital scheme nationwide. Her administration also made educational initiaves and made progress with transport, particularly trains. Also her economic plan allowed people to be £18 pounds a week better off, according to Jackie Tyler. It was the space programme that led to her being faced with an alien invasion by the Sycorax. Although the invasion was averted by the Doctor, Jones ordered the covert Torchwood Institute organisation to shoot down the retreating Sycorax ship. (DW: The Christmas Invasion) Furious with Jones, the Doctor warned her he could bring her down with just six words, and when Harriet still stood by her actions he did say those six words, which he whispered to her aide: "Don't you think she looks tired?" Soon she was fending off rumours of ill-health and was facing a vote of no confidence (DW: The Christmas Invasion). Her government was damaged and she lost power to Harold Saxon in the 2008 election, as she was indicated as being PM on Saxon's campaign website. Nevertheless, she stuck to her beliefs that the Earth needed self-defense from alien invasion. (DW: The Stolen Earth) Later Life After leaving office, Jones continued to work behind the scenes in devising ways to protect the Earth from alien intrusion, should the Doctor ever become unavailable. With the help of the Copper Foundation, she developed the subwave network, an intuitive system intended to seek out via computer anyone who has had extensive dealings with the Doctor. She based this operation out of her home, given on her diplomatic papers as 14 Mantleford Cresent, London. Jones later used the Subwave Network to contact Sarah Jane Smith; Captain Jack Harkness and Torchwood; and Martha Jones; an attempt to contact Donna Noble failed although her mother and grandfather, as well as Rose Tyler, were able to view the communication. She got them to pool their resources (Mr Smith; the Cardiff Rift and Martha's phone, respectively) to send a signal to call the Doctor. This was because the Daleks had moved Earth to the Medusa Cascade and were attacking the planet. However, in doing so she allowed the Daleks to trace her signal and a squad of Daleks were dispatched to exterminate her. She remained defiant in her last moments, holding up her ID card saying "Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister" and telling the Daleks that they would face their downfall in underestimating the Human race. The Daleks then exterminated her. (DW: The Stolen Earth) ''Davros later confirmed this to the Doctor. (DW: ''Journey's End) She was later buried near the parents of Conner Bennet. Her gravestone read 'Harriet Jones, loving daughter and Former Prime Minister of Great Britian. Yes, you knew who she was.' (DW: TimeSpan, Attack of the Clowns) Alternate Timelines The fact the Ninth Doctor indicated that Jones was destined to serve three successive terms could suggest that an alternate timeline exists in which she did just that. Judging from the Doctor's inability to quickly recall her during the Slitheen crisis, this long-serving version of herself had little direct contact with that incarnation of the Doctor. Whether her absence from the political scene in the wake of the Tenth Doctor's act of vengeance was significant enough to have created an entirely different universe is a matter as yet unexplored. In Donna Noble's alternate timeline where the Doctor did not exist, it is not known what happened to Harriet Jones, but it is likely she was killed when the Titanic crashed into London. If Harriet survived, she would have become a refugee or, still having money, would be one of the few people in Britain living wealthily. (DW: Turn Left) Jones, Harriet Jones, Harriet Jones, Harriet